Heavenly Hole, Offensive and Defensive
is the thirty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Plot The Kamen Rider Club must work to stop the Libra and Leo Zodiarts from destroying the last two altars in Kyoto to destroy the city with The Hole's Cosmic Energy. In the process, Kengo finally learns the circumstances of his father's death. Synopsis As the Kamen Riders find themselves fighting the Leo Zodiarts, the Libra Zodiarts destroys the altar before the Horoscopes take their leave. Once the Leo Zodiarts takes his leave upon defeating them, the Kamen Riders cancel their transformations as Kengo notices the destroyed altar and realizes the Libra Zodiarts' agenda. By then, Yukina runs in to have Gentaro give her a piggyback ride to Arashiyama as she has hurt her leg. Later that night, after Ryusei reports to the other Kamen Rider Club members at Amanogawa High of Yukina before they all turn in for the night, Kengo informs him and an exhausted Gentaro that the altars represent the four points which are concepts utilized in Kamen Rider Fourze's design. With only the northern and eastern altars left, the group realizes that the Horoscopes are trying to converge the Cosmic Energy onto Amanogawa High by negating Kyoto's The Hole. Elsewhere, meeting Tatsugami and losing to him in a fight when his ability to fight a fully powered Kamen Rider Fourze comes, Principal Hayami is told that he has one last chance to redeem himself to Gamou by destroying the northern altar. At the crack of dawn, as Kengo and Ryusei check a map, Gentaro and Yuki are forced to have Yukina tag along with them. Arriving to Chion-in, while he and Ryusei split up to find the northern altar after asking about Tachibana, Kengo sees Gamou before the Leo Zodiarts appears. Seeing Kengo in danger, Ryusei becomes Kamen Rider Meteor to hold off the monster as Kamen Rider Meteor Storm before being defeated. Finding Gamou with Doctor Emoto, Kengo learns that Gamou was also a member of OSTO before being horrified upon learning that Gamou is the one who reluctantly left his father to die on the moon 13 years ago. As the adults take their leave, Kengo and Ryusei find the altar already destroyed. While Yukina tries to get to Kiyomizu-dera, Gentaro is forced to reveal himself as Kamen Rider Fourze. However, both Gentaro and Yuki are shocked to discover that Yukina already knows Gentaro is Kamen Rider Fourze, as she tries to talk him in hanging up the belt. She takes the Fourze Driver and runs away with it until she crosses paths with the Libra Zodiarts who is on his way to the final altar. The Zodiarts attacks them, and Gentaro tries to protect Yukina, even as she refuses to return the belt to him. As Gentaro is being horribly beaten, Yuki manages to convince Yukina to return the belt to him. After accepting Yukina's friendship and promising to take a photo with her before they leave Kyoto, Gentaro transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze and uses the Pen Module for a "Daimonji Barrier/Daimonji Slash" combo before assuming Cosmic States to defeat the Horoscopes. However, the Libra Zodiarts is teleported back to AGHS just as his Dike staff manages to destroy the altar. Principal Hayami finds himself being prepared to be sent into the Dark Nebula for losing. Begging for mercy, Hayami suddenly assumes his Horoscopes form as his Supernova power manifests and he sees the Sagittarius constellation surrounding Gamou. Realizing the Libra Zodiarts has obtained the Eye of Laplace, Gamou reconsiders sending Hayami into the Dark Nebula and instead assigns him the task to use his new power to find the remaining six Horoscopes. Once reunited with the other Kamen Rider Club members with souvenirs from their trip, they tease Gentaro over a photo of him with Yukina. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Cosmic **Cross - Pen **Triangle - N/A **Square - N/A *'States Used:' **Base States, Cosmic States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters episode 11, The Targeted Weakpoint. *It is revealed that Gamou will become the Sagittarius Zodiarts. *Final time for Fourze using the Pen Module. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Ancient City Mayhem, Heavenly Hole, Offensive and Defensive, Monster's Broadcast and Serious Legend Song. DSTD08719-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 9, DVD cover BSTD08719-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢天・穴・攻・防｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢天・穴・攻・防｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze